1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to devices and methods used to irradiate portions of a patient's body with electromagnetic radiation.
2. Description of the Related Art
For treatment of various conditions or maladies (e.g., ischemic stroke), laser light is applied to a selected portion of the human body (e.g., the scalp) by pressing an optical assembly against the body and irradiating the body with laser light from a light delivery apparatus. To avoid unduly heating the irradiated tissue, the irradiated portion of the body can be cooled during irradiation by a portion of the optical assembly in contact with the body. The possibility of cross-contamination between subsequently-treated patients can be a concern in such instances.